


What Happens in the Library (Stays in the Library)

by fembuck



Category: Warehouse 13
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Masturbation, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-22
Updated: 2011-07-22
Packaged: 2017-10-24 11:34:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/263004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fembuck/pseuds/fembuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Claudia stumbles upon something she probably shouldn't have seen and enjoys it a bit too much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Happens in the Library (Stays in the Library)

**Author's Note:**

>   Written forThe Third Annual Femslash Kink Meme

Claudia nearly shit bricks when she stumbled across Myka and HG getting it on in the library of the B&B.Her whole body froze, her eyes widened to the size of saucers and her mouth opened wider and wider until it formed a perfect “O”.She gestured wildly at the two madly kissing figures and their naughty, grope-y hands, alternating between pointing both of her index fingers at them before she turned to look beside her to share the moment only to realize that she was alone, which dampened her mood enough to let her start thinking clearly.

HG’s shirt was unbuttoned and Myka was on her knees before her, licking and nuzzling and nipping at the taut muscles of HG’s stomach while her fingers worked on HG’s belt, deftly undoing it before moving on to HG’s pants and … holy balls they were actually _doing it_!‘It’ it!

With a sudden shocking clarity Claudia realized that she hadn’t just stumbled upon some benign confirmation of the fact that Myka and HG were in fact knocking boots, she had actually stumbled upon them in the act of making those boot knock!They were doing it like they do on the Discovery channel right before her very eyes, and if Showtime had taught her anything about ladies sexin’ each other, Claudia was sure that Myka was going to soon start sexin’ HG’s special place with her mouth!

What she was seeing was not meant for her eyes.

What she was doing was a total invasion of privacy.

If she were discovered, HG might be understanding and find it somewhat amusing that she’d stumbled upon them, but Myka … Myka would be mortified and horrified and despondent.She’d look miserable as a puppy that had been kicked while shivering out in the rain if she learned that Claudia had seen her making the beast with two backs with HG.Not to mention that Claudia wasn’t sure she’d ever be able to look Myka square in the eyes again – or stop herself from blushing and giggling girlishly every time she saw HG – if she didn’t leave immediately.

 It was imperative that she flee the scene, quickly and with dexterity and grace!

The problem was that just as Claudia had decided on a course of action, Myka did something to HG and HG released a long, luxurious moan and rolled her hips into Myka.The sound of HG’s moan made Claudia super aware of what was happening before her, and as she looked at the way HG’s back was arched and saw how Myka stared up at her – drinking in the sight of HG as she worked diligently to make sure the pleasure flowing through HG kept flowing – Claudia’s girl parts flared and then flamed to life, and suddenly she couldn’t move.She couldn’t do anything but throb and watch.

In a petrified haze of lust Claudia watched as Myka unceremoniously yanked down HG’s pants and then slowly rolled HG’s panties down her toned legs, making the occasional stop to place a soft kiss on HG’s thigh.And then HG was bare from the waist down and Myka was kneeling in front of her, looking up at HG adoringly as HG leaned against the wall looking dark, mysterious and dangerously sexy in her unbuttoned white men’s dress shirt and nothing else.The image they presented was beautiful and sensual and deeply arousing, and without consciously realizing what she was doing Claudia’s hand drifted between her legs and her fingers began to unconsciously stroke her crotch…

 … ‘And I’m sinfully touching myself while watching my pseudo-big sister and my-icon –for-everything-that-is-cool-and-awesome-and-gadgety get their sex on!’ Claudia thought quickly yanking her hand from between her legs before she focused her attention on trying to calm her breathing.

She closed her eyes and breathed in and out, and after about ten seconds she had actually started to succeed at the whole breathing regularly thing, but then in an accent crisp as a winter’s morning, HG drawled, “Darling, if you want me.Come … and … get … me,” and Claudia’s eyes opened to the sight of HG gently drawing the tips of her fingers down Myka’s cheek as she gazed down at Myka smiling debaucherously and Claudia’s pussy throbbed and clenched in longing.

Myka flashed HG a smile and then kissed HG’s stomach just below her belly-button before dipping her head down to kiss HG just above the patch of dark hair between legs, and then, tilting her head up so that their eyes met, Myka kissed and licked between HG’s legs.

HG’s smile widened and she let loose an absolutely delicious moan when Myka’s mouth descended upon her pussy and the sound of HG’s pleasure rolled over Claudia like fingertips running down her spine.

She was a no good, very bad Claudia and she knew it, but that didn’t stop her from drifting further into the shadows and then undoing her pants enough that she could slip in her hand inside.She knew it made her a bad person; that it made her a dirty, untrustworthy, Pervy Perverster who perv’s, but she couldn’t help touching herself.She was worse than a person with a Nielson box who watched Jersey Shore, but watching them, _hearing_ them, was turning her on so much she felt like she’d pass out, or die, or go insane or something if she didn’t come.

HG’s back arched and the edges of her shirt fell further apart revealing her breasts in all their glory to Claudia’s hungry eyes and Claudia licked her lips covetously.Claudia’s fingers stroked between her legs as she watched HG, and when Myka did something with her tongue that made HG gasp and press her head back against the wall, her fingers tangling passionately in Myka’s hair, Claudia’s slick fingers found her clit and began to feverishly rub.

HG continued to whimper and strained into Myka’s mouth and Claudia continued to touch herself until her breath was as laboured as HG’s.Claudia touched herself as Myka’s hands wandered over Helena’s thighs and hips and ass and squeezed at HG’s cheeks, occasionally using the hold to tug HG more firmly against her mouth.And it was hot.It was so incredibly hot.However, it was Myka looking up at HG and saying, “Play with your tits for me, baby.I’d do it myself, but my hands are going to be busy,” that nearly made Claudia reveal herself.

If anyone had told her that sometime in her life she would hear Myka Bering utter the phrase, “Play with your tits” she would have slapped them in the face and insulted their mother for wasting her time with such stupidity.So, it wasn’t surprising that hearing Myka say that to HG shocked her.What was surprising to Claudia was how much hearing those words come out of Myka’s mouth turned her on. A powerful surge of arousal slammed through her upon hearing the words and Claudia just barely managed to cover her mouth with her hand before the groan building up inside of her escaped.

Deeply ashamed but even more deeply horny, Claudia was close and getting closer by the second and if internet porn had taught her anything, from the sounds HG was making Claudia was sure she was close to. Claudia hoped that was true.Even though she knew it was a terrible thought to have, the idea of coming at the same time as HG made her pussy spasm.Plus, she figured it would be a bit of a blow to her ego if she managed to blow her figurative load before HG – who was actually getting head.

Eventually however, as her orgasm became inevitable, Claudia’s worries about beating HG to the post drifted away and her brain became entirely focused on making herself come.Her hot gaze shifted from HG’s face to her breasts and then down to Myka’s face before she dropped her gaze to Myka’s arm and watched her muscles flex as she pumped her fingers into Helena.

Claudia was on the edge, teetering on the cusp of orgasm but unable to fall over until HG reached up and palmed her right breast, squeezing at it roughly before she pinched her nipple between her thumb and index finger and tugged on it, hard.At the sight of HG manhandling herself, Claudia’s eyes clamped shut and she bit down on the sleeve of her hoodie to muffle the sound of her release, and then she was coming, her hips jerking into her hand, smearing her fingers, her palm and her wrist with her cum.

Soon after her orgasm hit – much to the relief of Claudia’s ego – HG cried out Myka’s name and then her body began to quake.As she climaxed, Myka’s fingers continued to pump into HG and her cheeks continued to hollow as she sucked HG dry, drawing out HG’s orgasm until she was so weak her fingers slipped out of Myka’s hair.

When HG’s orgasm ended she lowered herself to her knees, and, still trembling, she leaned forward and drew Myka into a slow, sweet, tender kiss that reminded Claudia what a Lowdown Dirty McDirtster she was for intruding upon such an intimate moment between her friends.

Guiltily, Claudia wiped off her fingers on the inside of her hoodie and then zipped up her pants and stood carefully, not wanting to make any noise and trip up her exit after having successfully committed the crime.

When she was relatively presentable again, Claudia looked back over at Myka and HG and watched them for a moment as HG kissed Myka’s right cheek, then her nose, and then her left cheek before she grinned at Myka and then playfully rubbed the tip of her nose against Myka’s.Myka smiled brightly in response to the Eskimo kiss and she released a soft laugh before HG cupped her face in her hands and kissed her properly.

It was a precious little display, and despite the fact that she had just behaved like master class asshole, Claudia allowed herself a small smile of happiness for Myka and HG before she turned and cautiously made her way towards the door, finally leaving her friends in the peace they deserved.  
 

The End


End file.
